


Lockdown

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Sex Pollen, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester regrets not chasing up on the latest anomaly when he's overcome with sex pollen and resists attacking the object of his affections. At least, he does until secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester was in the middle of conversation with the minister when the anomaly team returned. He waved Captain Ryan off when the man paused outside his office, a report of the incursion in his hands. The man had looked calm and relaxed, which meant there had been limited damage or problems at the anomaly, so any report could wait until the morning. 

He was relieved when the minister finally wound up, even thought he knew he wouldn't be home any where near as early as he'd hoped, not with the minister demanding the report on his desk first thing in the morning. He glanced up as his office door opened and Connor appeared, his frown at the interruption fading as he spied the coffee and chocolate biscuits Connor was carrying. 

Lester almost inhaled his coffee and managed to refrain from rolling his eyes when Connor sat down in a chair and made himself comfortable, damn, Connor had no idea of boundaries at the best of times and he’d had even less ever since Lester had let him stay at his flat. Something Lester had come to regret when he'd caught Connor wet and clad only in a towel... Lester forced himself to stop thinking about that. Connor would never want him and... he sighed and noticed Connor glance up at him before quickly dropping his gaze back down to his own coffee. Lester glanced at the time before realising Connor was probably waiting for him to finish before they returned to his flat. Not that was likely for another good few hours and Lester saw no reason for Connor to spend his evening at the ARC. “I'll be here late, Connor.”

“Ah,” Connor muttered before shrugging. “I've got work to do on the ADD.” 

Lester refused to react to that comment, it almost sounded as if Connor wanted to spend time with him and that... well, that was impossible, no matter how much he might wish it. He noticed Connor's curious look when he shook his head to dislodge such inappropriate thoughts, and was grateful that the younger man seemed content to sit in silence. Lester took a firm hold of his thoughts and turned back to his report, hoping that having to explain in words of one syllable to the minister would distract him until Connor grew bored and wandered off. 

At least, he managed to concentrate until the damned alarm sounded and he heard several definite locks being thrown, including the one to his office. Just what he needed, to be trapped in his office with Connor, he groaned and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Connor?” 

“Er…” Connor managed before shifting nervously in his chair. “I'll need your computer.”

Lester hesitated, much as he'd prefer Connor far away from his computer and the secrets it contained, he also knew he was stuck there until Connor broke the lockdown or they neutralised the threat. Since they were locked in, he quickly saved the report and logged off, after all, there was no need to give Connor the keys.

***

Lester resisted the urge to pace the room as he watched Connor tapping away on his keyboard and just hoped the young man restrained his curiosity. He moved to look out into the atrium, even though he knew no one would be there as... which reminded him. “I thought you'd removed the lockdown program from the system?”

Connor paused and looked up at him. “Um.”

“Connor?”

“I had, but...” Connor swallowed nervously. “But, it was a really good idea.” 

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him. “I read the report. It almost killed Burton...” Pity it hadn’t, it would have prevented a lot of trouble if New Dawn had died with him. 

Connor waved his hands dismissively. “I've taken the air-sucking bit out.”

Lester shook his head, feeling the need for a whisky. “Get us out of here, Connor.”

“Yeah, working on it, you know.”

Lester bit back his response, knowing Connor was doing his best, but it was a near thing. He'd had plans for tonight, admittedly not very exciting ones, and the one thing they didn't include was being locked in with bloody tempting Connor Temple.

***

Connor's intake of breath had Lester frowning at him. “Connor?”

“Um. I think I've found the problem.” He tapped a few more keys and the screen filled with a view of one of the laboratories. Connor moved the camera angle slightly and pointed at a rather unassuming plant. “It's sporing.”

Lester bit back a groan. “If I turn into Fungus the bogeyman, I will not be impressed.”

“Er..” Connor frowned. “It's not a fungus, Lester, it's a fern.”

“And that makes it better how?” Lester asked with an artfully arch eyebrow. In retrospect, he really should have paid more attention to what the team brought back and probably should have listened to Ryan's report, then he could have had the damn plant incinerated on principal and been home, not stuck in his office with Connor. 

Connor tapped the screen. “There's nothing to worry about, Lester. That laboratory has positive air filters, the spores won't be able to spread.” 

“Finally, some good news.” Lester decided that maybe the day was going to end well. “Now, get us out of here.”

***

Lester felt his eyes begin to itch and water before he sneezed several times. It felt like... oh fuck! He glanced at the screen showing the fern, watching the cloud of spores drift in the air and the film of them coating the filters. The filters that should be keeping the spores safely inside the sealed laboratory but... then why was he experiencing all the symptoms of a hay fever attack? “Connor?”

Connor glanced up, his eyes widening as he looked at Lester. “Are you OK? Your eyes are streaming.”

“I had noticed,” Lester muttered as he dabbed as his watering eyes. “Are you sure the filters are working?”

“Um.” Connor frowned before his expression cleared and he rapidly pressed keys, bringing up the ARC schematics before he swallowed. “Oh.”

“Connor?” Lester had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like the answer, especially if Connor told him what he expected him to tell him. 

“The spores are too small for the filters to stop. They're all over the ARC.” Connor looked up, wide-eyed with fear. “We might be breathing them in now.”

Lester sneezed several times in succession. “I think I’d worked that out.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Connor smiled cautiously at him before suddenly spinning and hitting more keys. “I've turned off the ventilation. It should stop the spores spreading.”

***

Lester found his office growing warmer and warmer as the minutes ticked by. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised considering the air conditioning had been switched off. He rested his head against the cooler glass of his window and found himself staring at the reflection of Connor. He tugged his tie looser and forced his gaze away from the tempting form of one Connor Temple. Bloody hell, his control was usually better than this. What the hell was wrong with him?

He turned around to ask about Connor's progress but the words died unspoken. He just stared at Connor, his heart pounding and arousal spreading through his body. He knew that was not a good thing, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he had a delectable Connor Temple in the same room as him. Looking so bloody good. He took a step towards Connor, a low growl emerging from his throat as he prowled towards the younger man.

“Lester?” Connor almost squeaked as he met Lester's gaze. He swallowed and scrabble out of the chair, backing away from Lester until he was pressed into the corner. “You don't look so good, Lester. I think you need to sit down.”

Lester shook his head, pausing as he realised Connor was looking scared of him. “Connor?”

Connor smiled nervously. “I think the spores are affecting you.”

Lester had actually realised that, considering he'd never propositioned a member of staff, let alone wanted to grab them and... he tore his gaze away from Connor, from his throat as he watched the younger man swallow nervously. Fuck! Lester groaned, so not the word to use right now. He fought for self-control and knew he had to make contingency plans if he failed. “Connor. There's a EMD in my top right hand drawer.” Lester let out a low moan when Connor's mouth opened in surprise. “Connor!”

Connor blinked before he dived for the desk and wrestled the drawer open, stepping back with an EMD pistol in his hands and a worried look on his face. “Lester?”

Lester was panting and he watched Connor's eyes widen when his gaze fell on his crotch. He knew his erection was tenting the material and he also knew his self-control was hanging by a slim thread. “I need you to shoot me if I come anywhere near you.” 

“I...” 

“Connor.” Lester paused and licked his dry lips. “If I lose control, I will attack you. I don't want to, but I will. Please.” Lester moaned softly and backed away as far as possible from Connor, crouching down as he pressed himself into the corner.

***

Lester shivered and shook as he refused to move from his corner, even though he could almost feel Connor's worry and the urge to take him was almost overwhelming.

“Lester?”

“Shut up!” Lester managed, his teeth chattering as he hugged himself. He felt so bloody cold and Connor would be so warm... he moaned and let his head lull against the wall. 

He could hear Connor shifting and knew he wouldn't stay quiet for long. “So... you like me?”

“Not helping, Connor,” Lester managed before keeling over, feeling hands grab him before he knew nothing more.

***

Lester woke with a splitting headache, a dry mouth and aching muscles. It took him several moments to sort out his thoughts and then remember the events that had led to him feeling like he'd been run-over by a large dinosaur. Bloody hell, had he hurt Connor? He tried to sit up and moaned as a thousand aches made themselves known while his head felt like it would explode.

“Paracetamol?” 

Connor sounded almost too cheerful and Lester risked opening one eye to look up at him. He licked his dry lips and gratefully sipped from the glass of cold water Connor held out for him. “What?”

“For your headache.” 

Lester swallowed the painkillers before resting his head once more on a pillow. It was only then that he realised he was in a bed... in his own bed. But…? “I'm home?”

“Yes, the medics thought you'd be more comfortable here.”

Lester knew what hadn't been said, he was a terrible patient and the medics hadn't wanted to deal with him. Which still left the question of why Connor was looking after him, after... “I almost attacked you.”

Connor nodded then shook his head, although he did speak when Lester just looked puzzled at him. “You were affected by the spores.” 

“That doesn't excuse my actions.”

“What actions? You didn't attack me, Lester. You refused to give in and it almost killed you. You were dangerously overheating when the medics got to you.” Connor voice had risen as he'd spoken. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I.. I talked to the experts.” When Lester just quirked an eyebrow at him, Connor continued, “The spores, they have a... a well, they lower inhibitions and increase the libido. Sex spores.”

Lester groaned and turned his face into the pillow. 

Connor however, didn't have mercy on him and instead continued his explanation. “No one picked it up as they only affect people who have an allergic reaction to them... and only if the object of their affection is nearby...” 

Oh fuck. Lester pleaded silently with the ground to open up and swallow him. As a back-up plan he also mentally entreated an anomaly to open and require Connor’s attention that instant. “I see.”

Connor moved around the bed until he could meet Lester's eyes. “I don't think you do.” 

Lester swallowed before taking a deep breath. “I apologise for my unwanted attention, Connor, I... ”Lester blinked when Connor placed his finger on his lips before he leaned in and kissed him. Lester blinked, his mouth opening in shock and he found himself thoroughly snogged by a very enthusiastic Connor. “Connor?”

“I was beginning to think you didn't like me,” Connor murmured as he pressed a chaste kiss against Lester's forehead. “I mean, you didn't react when I was wet and dressed only in a towel.”

Lester frowned slightly. “You intended me to catch you.” It wasn't a question. 

Connor shrugged. “I was getting desperate. I had been hoping inviting me to stay at your flat meant you were interested, but...” He shrugged. 

Lester managed to smile. “Oh, I was interested, but why would you want me?”

“Because you're you.” 

Lester blinked at him. “What?”

Connor smiled. “You're all I want, James. Smart and funny, loyal and dedicated. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?” Connor pressed his fingers against Lester's lips before he could reply. “And I don't care what you say, I know what I want and I know you want to be with me.”

Lester gave a wry smile. “I'm sure we can work it out.”

“Good,” Connor murmured before kissing Lester once more. “Now, the medics want you to rest and then..” He broke off and blushed. 

“Sounds good.” Lester murmured before patting the bed. “Stay with me?”

“Always,” Connor promised as he curled up beside Lester, his head on Lester's chest. “Love you.”

“Likewise, Connor.” Lester pressed a kiss against the top of Connor's head. “Now, go to sleep.”


End file.
